


The Curse of Boredom

by StrawhatsAndDelibirds



Series: Modern verse [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 12:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21817522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawhatsAndDelibirds/pseuds/StrawhatsAndDelibirds
Summary: Luffy is a bane of everyone's existence, but he's still everyone's favourite bastard.
Series: Modern verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571110
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	The Curse of Boredom

**Author's Note:**

> Not all entries in this series will be chronological, a comprehensive list will be posted at a later date

Days like this were so boring. Everyone was busy doing something, and none of it was any fun. He could make a video, but even though he like eating, there was no one to really eat with right now. Eating with someone always made it more fun. 

He groaned as he rolled onto his stomach and stared around his room. There had to be something there that was even a little bit fun to do. Luuuuuuffy stood tall in the corner, doing his thing and doing plant things, and Tornado Punch Rocket was hanging out in his tank. He could look and see if anyone was online or around to fight beetles with, but it was the middle of a weekday and no one was any fun on week days cause they all had plans. 

Frustrated, he rolled onto his back to angrily stare at the ceiling. 

Or at least that was the plan, before he rolled onto his keys and stabbed himself in the butt. He hated these stupid keys sometimes. They were always so hard to remember to take off his belt loop and if it weren’t for the fact that he needed them to get into his friends’ apartments and stuff he wouldn’t even keep ‘em. 

That was right. He had the keys to his friends apartments. Keys meant that he could go into their apartments when they weren’t home and he could have fun. 

Maybe some good was gonna come out of them being out for the day. Maybe not for them, but definitely some good for him. He laughed mischievously as he started to plan his attack. 

First he could start with Usopp. His place was the closest. Next he could probably do Nami. Arguably not the best idea, but since when did he ever have good ideas. Sanji and Zoro could be next. And he could do Robin’s last, because he was already going to die, he might as well go the whole way. He wasn’t going to go into Teach’s place, because he hated Teach and would sooner die than step foot into his place. 

Maybe one day being awful would be enough to get Teach kicked out, but today was not that day. But also hopefully that day was never, because then Luffy wouldn’t have a place to live. 

He was going to loot his place for supplies before he left. It’s been a good long while since he pulled a good prank like this. It wasn’t going to be as fun without all his buddies to prank with, but regardless he knew that this was going to be great. 

Usopp was going to be the easiest. Luffy had a bunch of old cards that made sounds when you opened them. Having spent a lot of time rolling around here, Luffy knew the cabinets that he’d open up the most. He’d glue them right on the hinge. He’d toss one on his bathroom door just in case. 

This prank being for Nami, it had to be the most expensive. No matter what he did, Luffy always ended up with change, and it was annoying. Having a bunch of coins in his pockets meant he had less room for snacks. So other than throwing at bodies of water, the best thing to do with coins is to glue a bunch all over the floor at Nami’s. He was going to have to be careful. Nami had a good eye, so he couldn’t be as sloppy with the glue as he could be at Usopp’s.

Sanji and Zoro’s place was easy to trap. You got a bunch of fake spiders that you keep for throwing at your friends that hate spiders, and you put them all in the bed under the covers. Then you take some of Sanji’s shoe polish and put it on the weights in the gym. And then you eat all their ham as you leave because you deserve it.

Robin was a tricky one to prank. She was both smart and on the ball. He was fully prepared for her to be in there somewhere, but he knew for sure she wouldn’t. There was no way for her to know that he was gonna do pranks today, and she couldn’t always be home. 

For Robin, a win was any sort of prank. So that meant going back to the classic cling wrap over the toilet move. A prank that he’d used successfully on his brothers as often as he woke up wrapped in it and also fell for it himself. It was fool and Robin proof. 

Since he was in Robin’s apartment anyways, he couldn’t not grab a treat. Robin made the best cookies. Maybe even better than Sanji because he trusted that she wouldn’t pull the raisin move on him because she was a good person. 

Maybe a few treats. 

So now his work was done. His stomach was full of ham and cookies, and all he had to do was to wait for them to get home from work. 

With nothing else to do, Luffy decided that he might as well have a nap. It was maybe the best way to kill time, and the best thing to do when you have a stomach full of ham and cookies. Hopefully when he woke up, someone would be home.

\---------------------------------

The first sign that something was off, was that his door was unlocked. Now it was a safe part of town, and in general a great place to live, but Usopp wasn’t about to leave his door unlocked so anyone and everyone could get into his house. He had anxiety. But he was human, so he made mistakes sometimes.

The second took him an embarrassingly long time to figure out. He went to pour himself some after work cereal, when he started to hear soft and distorting singing. As any other rational human being, Usopp immediately thought it was a ghost. His box of cereal dropped so that the ghost could get it, and he jumped onto the nearest chair like a 50s housewife who saw a mouse. And just like the 50s woman, he would also like a big strong man to protect him. 

But as the audio kept playing, he realized that it was just shitty birthday card rapping. The next thing he realized is that ghosts probably don’t exist, and if they did he sure hoped that the one living with him could at least remember his birthday given they were roommates and all.

Looking into the cupboards, Usopp could clearly see the handy work of a certain asshole he’s been friends with since kindergarten. He shoud’ve known something was up. Luffy hadn’t even messaged him all day, he only did that if he was off being an asshole and it involved him.

On the way up to Luffy’s apartment to properly yell at him, He also encountered an enraged Nami and a Sanji who looked like he was working on his raccoon costume for next halloween. 

“Wow, Luffy must’ve been busy today.” If only Luffy could use his powers for good, and not evil.

“Yeah, well his schedule’s about to be cleared, because I’m about to put him six feet under.” Nami huffed. Usopp would ask later. The wrongdoing that befell her on this day wasn’t as apparent as it was for Sanji. Even if it was unclear on what Luffy did to Sanji or how. 

The disgruntled gang made their way up to the penthouse and knocked on the door. There was a pause before a thankfully only shirtless Luffy answered the door. His bangs were slicked back with drool, he couldn’t believe this clown did all this and then promptly fell asleep. 

He watched as Luffy stared at them, obviously confused about what happened and why they were up there. He wasn’t even at the point of being able to use his words, he just vaguely pointed at them with a confused look on his face. 

“I think you already know what you did, dipshit. You’re the only one with keys to our fucking apartments besides your brothers, who have no reason to do any of this to us. You however, are a fucking bastard. “ Sanji yelled, getting right up in Luffy’s face. Luffy start to laugh. 

“Being a raccoon wasn’t what I had planned for you Sanji, that’s a happy bonus shishishishi.” His laughing was cut short by Sanji using his foot to push him by the stomach backwards into the apartment,

“Yeah cause that was Zoro, who had shoe polish on his goddamn weights. And what the fuck do you mean that wasn’t mine. What the fuck else did you do to my home?!”

“And also fuck you for the prank you pulled on me that I don’t wanna say what it was.” Nami said, making Usopp wonder if she had the same thing happen to her. 

“Seconded.” He added, also not wanting to say that Luffy made him briefly believe that his apartment was haunted. 

Luffy kept laughing, now fully knowing what bullshit he pulled on them. But then it stopped, and he suddenly had a look of fear. Maybe the weight of what happened finally hit him.

“I gotta go.” He said urgently, quickly getting up. Or well trying to, because Sanji was stopping him.

“You’re not going anywhere till I’m done dealing with you, what the fuck -” Sanji was interupted as Luffy promptly headbutted him. Sanji recoiled back, rubbing his nose and fully ready to fight, bloody nose or not. 

Usopp couldn’t help but look behind them. What did Luffy see that was so scary that even Luffy ran. What was it that he had to be afraid of. Did Luffy see a ghost? Was there really a ghost this whole time? 

A slamming door in the apartment caught his attention. He completely forgot how fast Luffy was when he tried. In the brief moment it took for him to look over his shoulder, Luffy had cleared the distance between the front door and the bathroom. 

Both him and Nami stared at Sanji. 

“How hard did you kick him in the stomach?”

“I didn’t even kick him that hard! I swear this isn’t my fault! He eats weird shit all the time, how do you know this wasn’t the one time he pushed it too far.” Sanji raised his hands defensively.

He was saved from further investigation as their phones buzzed. It was from their group chat. 

“Hope you liked those cookies, Luffy. I leave those out just for your midday visits haha.” Usopp read outloud. “Remind me to both never get on Robin’s bad side or eat her cooking ever again.”

“I can’t believe she- I TOLD YOU IT WASN’T ME!” Sanji defended, clearly trying to avoid the subject of trap food. Their phones buzzed again, this time a bunch of sad faces from Luffy, and a “lol” from Zoro. 

“I guess we should leave now. Robin already beat us at revenge.” They nodded, and went to go undo the damage done to their homes. 

But mark his words, Luffy. Next time he would have his revenge.


End file.
